


Red Hots and Sour Patch Kids

by Razor_Wing



Series: Candy Packs and Movie Theatres [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: "Reader" has superpowers she can't always control, Everyone is single at first, I suck at accents, Lots of tags right off the bat, Maybe Transformers and Marvel, Might do oneshots in this, Multi, Not gonna be off the shows/movies much, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pokemon References, Reader is OC, Reader is definitely female, Steady as she goes, like a lot, little bit of OOC, more than likely smut, not chronological, probably death, switching POVs, will probably add characters as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razor_Wing/pseuds/Razor_Wing
Summary: Just read the tags, yo!!Ironically, wearing a blindfold did not mean she was blind. Far from it honestly. She could see better than the three Foot Ninja behind her, and could see even better than the four turtles on the rooftops. Hell, she could hear easily what they were saying.





	1. Chapter 1

The earliest she remembered of her life, was two years, three months, one week, six days, fourteen hours, and eleven minutes into her life. She had been sitting on the floor of her "bedroom" playing with a Rubix cube. Her overseer had entered without so much as a knock, and promptly removed the cube from her hands. This, of course, caused a fair amount of upset. She didn't realize that an inappropriate way to react to someone's sudden forced removal of a thing one enjoys was to attack them. Granted, this attack wasn't remotely physical. She _screamed_ , and then proceeded to blast their mind with enough foul scenarios and screeching noise to drop him to the ground with a geyser of blood pouring from his nose, and a clatter of the Rubix upon the ground. She merrily went back to her toy, never once minding the agonized man in front of her.

"Good, good..." Mused a man in a purely white coat from beyond a two-way mirror. "She is growing stronger. The Master will be greatly pleased to hear about this..."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away, a young turtle took his first look above ground, and found himself absolutely terrified.


	2. Will come back to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story for the first several chapters, is just gonna be tiny glimpses into the worlds of these characters. I wanna get a feel out for how I wanna write this before any massive plot starts to come into play
> 
> Figured this kinda fits this story.

For her overseers, she was something of a prodigy. Had been mutated as a fetus, and sustained within a specialized tank. Unlike most of the others at her facility, and there were many others, she was the only to look human. She had no scales, no claws, no fur. Just skin a little bit too red, eyes a little too slanted, hair slightly too dark. She was passable as human, with something off.

Her first time being introduced to another of the others at the complex was less than satisfactory, however.

They had been trying to find a mutant that would be a suitable partner for her, something to guard her odd weakness to bugs and illness. A mutant frog was their final decision, as he oddly filtered air to a wonderfully pure state. She did not. _Like. **Him**._

No one was quite expecting her to glare. The amphibious mutant was more than friendly, and did not seem to have made any violent movements. But one second, he had been chattering happily, and the next, he had collapsed with a howl. 

She never shared the thoughts he'd had, thoughts of how tender her flesh looked, or how plump she was.


End file.
